


Strawberry Lemonade

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: These lemon bars don’t look right.





	Strawberry Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "lemon bars"

“Don’t eat those!” snapped Parker. “They’re probably poison!”

Hardison, who had been reaching for one of the baked treats sitting on the table, froze. “_Poison?_”

They looked like lemon squares – Eliot had made them before, and they had been as good as everything else he cooked – but these weren’t quite right. They were the same shape and size, but a kind of brownish-pink that did not look sanitary.

“They’re not poison,” growled Eliot, coming in with another plate. “They’re strawberry lemonade.”

“Ooh, I love strawberry,” said Hardison, and bit into one.

Parker squinted at Eliot. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Just because.”

THE END


End file.
